hunter_x_hunter_couplesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killupika
Killupika (Killua x Kurapika) is a fanon pair between Hunter x Hunter Hunters, Kurapika and Killua Zoldyck. About Killua and Kurapika Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is the heir of the Zoldyck Family, until he runs away from home and becomes a Hunter. He is the best friend of Gon Freecss.Killua has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. His eyes change shape depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassin mode. Killua is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant physical conditioning and torture training he received when he was young. As time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Killua's eye color is changed to green during the OVAs. He is also often seen holding a green skateboard (turned yellow in the 2011 series). Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Killua wears long, baggy shorts in the manga and Madhouse animated adaptation, but Nippon Animation's character design shortened them to reach above his knees. Killua also wears blue boots, recolored brown and black in the Nippon Animation adaptation. As a child, Killua's hair is longer, almost cascading to his shoulders. He wore a hoodie with his trademark blue coloring, grey pants, and shoes.Initially, Killua is introduced as a character who appears similar to Gon, but different at the same time; cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters in the series and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he becomes easily embarrassed. Killua is also known for having a sweet tooth; he loves everything sweet and spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heavens Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically Chocolate Balls. KilluaSuperZetsu Killua's blood lust. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since birth, Killua has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. Killua possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Killua often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Until recently, Killua's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly more powerful than him (one of whom being his elder brother, Illumi). Killua had been trained as an assassin by his brother to be extremely cautious that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain. This impeded him as a Hunter, as Biscuit stated more than once that victory is never certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent. Killua especially struggles with these dueling ideologies during the latter half of the series, as he begins to encounter stronger opponents. His brother's teachings remained firmly entrenched in his mind, to a point at which Biscuit prophesied that he would one day abandon Gon because of this. Biscuit gave Killua an ultimatum: Defeat Shoot to claim the right to go with Gon and fight the Chimera Ants or in case Killua lost, he resolved to leave after Gon had recovered from his fight, protecting him in the meantime. Finally he had to face Biscuit's prophecy when he encountered a Chimera Ant while Gon (who could not use Nen at the time) was not far off and had no way to defend himself. Killua made an attempt to save Gon. While fighting with the Chimera Ant, Killua was also battling his inner self. Preoccupied, Killua was losing to the Chimera Ant. At the last moment, Killua realized that Illumi had implanted a needle in his brain way back in the first Hunter Exam. This needle was responsible for forcing Killua to retreat and jailing himself in his comfort zone whenever any situation would potentially endanger his life. Upon extracting the needle, Killua was freed from this restraint and gained full control of his subconscious to make his own decision whether or not to flee whenever there is a need to fight stronger opponents. Kurapika (クラピカ, Kurapika) is the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. His goal is to avenge his clan and to recover the remaining pairs of Scarlet Eyes. He is the current leader of the organization founded by Light Nostrade, as well as a Blacklist Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rat".Kurapika has medium blond hair with brown eyes; blue in the 1999 series. His eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. In his first appearance in the series, he wears a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. He changes his tabard and training suit for the duration of the Yorknew City arc. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. Kurapika also wears a single, drop earring ornamented with a ruby in his left ear. After learning Nen, he starts using black contact lenses in order to hide his Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika is an intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. His distance from others initially keeps him level-headed and moralistic, but his heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Having been traumatized from losing everyone he loved at the age of twelve, Kurapika closes his heart to new people and remains introverted as to stay focused on his goal. Though Kurapika outwardly states that he desires to become a Blacklist Hunter and his ultimate goal is to capture the band of thieves that massacred his family, his fury allows him to compromise his personal morality and delve into the squalid side of society. He is prone to fits of uncontrollable anger should the memory of his clan be insulted in any way. After becoming a professional Hunter, Kurapika starts upon a self-destructive path. His anger leads him to commit villainous acts of wrath as catharsis for his pain. Kurapika's reserved demeanor makes him very ruthless and unreasonable, but his friends are the only ones able to slightly settle his seething enough for him to think rationally. Even so, he considers his friendships to be a weakness hindering him from succeeding in his aims. Kurapika is a member of the Kurta Clan. As a child, Kurapika almost fell from a cliff if not for the interference of his best friend, Pairo. While he was unharmed, his friend Pairo had harmed both his legs and both of his eyes and their condition gets worse everyday. This incident deeply affects Kurapika with feelings of guilt. Considering this as his own fault, he decided to solve it by going to the outside world and bringing back the best doctor to cure Pairo. Kurapika thus approached the Kurta Clan's elder to request to go to the outside world but he was constantly refused and argued with the elder, seeing the Kurta Clan's fear of the outside world as unreasonable and backward. After the argument, he talked to Pairo and they had a conversation about the "mysterious" world which give Kurapika some clues and facts. At some point, Kurapika and Pairo saved a female outsider called Sheila, and as thanks she gives them a book about the adventures of a professional Hunter in the outside world which they read together and kept preciously. After the outsider girl left, Kurapika realized that the Kurta Clan's elder had stolen it and confronted him about it. Having an argument again, the clan elder finally allowed Kurapika to take the test to go to the outside world. Studying hard and passing all the tests successfully, the elder gave him his last test: to go shopping in the outside world with a partner without revealing their Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika chose Pairo as his partner, much to everyone's shock. After departing for the outside world for the last test, Pairo eventually fell asleep during the journey to the town and Kurapika decided within himself that he will pass the test to go to the outside world and find a doctor that can cure Pairo and after that, they will explore the outside world together. Kurapika passes the final test with some difficulty, but has been granted unrestricted permission to go to the outside world as promised by the clan elder. Before leaving, Kurapika promises Pairo that he will return with a doctor and that they will one day go to the outside world together. He also promised Pairo that he will have fun and enjoy himself while outside, having adventures just like the Hunter they read about from Sheila's book. 6 weeks later, while Kurapika was away, the Kurta Clan was approached by the Phantom Troupe for their valuable eyes and massacred. The news reported the death of all 128 members of the Kurta Clan and of scores of dead bodies with eyes gouged out in their wake. As the last surviving member of his clan, Kurapika vows to gain back all the stolen eyes of his people and to arrest all of the members of the Troupe. Killua's Background Category:Male couples Category:Hunters Category:Fanon Couples Category:Zoldyck Family